1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewing system; more particularly, a panoramic viewing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to operate more efficiently, it is desirable to perform some tasks using telepresence. Telepresence refers to providing visual or other types of sensory information from a device at a remote site to a user that makes the user feel as if he/she is present at the remote site. For example, many businesses now hold meetings using telepresence. Telepresence is also useful for distance learning and remote viewing of events such as concerts and sporting events. A more realistic telepresence is provided to a user by providing the user with the capability to switch between views, and thereby mimic, for example, looking around a meeting room.
In the past, when several views were made available to a user, several cameras with different optical centers were used. Such a situation is illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates cameras 2, 4, 6, and 8 with optical centers 10, 12, 14, and 16, respectively. When the user decided to change views, he or she simply switched between cameras. In more sophisticated systems, when a user decided to change views, he or she was able to obtain a view from optical centers 10, 12, 14, or 16 as well as from additional optical centers 18, 20, 22, 24, or 26. Views associated with optical centers such as 18, 20, 22, 24, and 26 were obtained by using views from the two cameras nearest to the selected optical center. For example, a view from optical center 18 was obtained by using the views from cameras 2 and 4 and interpolating between the two views so as to simulate a view from optical center 18. Such procedures introduced irregularities into views. In addition, forming these interpolated views required a large amount of computational power and time, and thereby made this technique expensive and slow to respond to a user's commands. This computational overhead also limited the number of users that could simultaneously use the system.